


Midnight Encounter

by Ischagoras



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Object Penetration, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischagoras/pseuds/Ischagoras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian finds you as an uninvited guest in the Phantomhive manor, he simply can't help but punish you. Sebastian x female!Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I found about half of this on my old writing files and decided to go ahead and finish it, not that it will get read because isn't it yaoi...
> 
> Warning(s): **NOT YAOI** object penetration (candle,) HETEROSEXUAL, AKA STRAIGHT, MALE TO FEMALE ENCOUNTER. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE FEMALE ANATOMY TURN AWAY NOW!
> 
> This fic is Sebastian x YOU!

You find yourself in a darkened room in the Phantomhive manor, sitting in the center of the room on the floor. The handsome butler has locked you away in here for being an uninvited guest, and you were told that he would deal with you later. The hour has grown late and it isn't long before you hear the sound of footsteps outside the door, and the door is pushed open to reveal the handsome butler's face flickering in the candlelight.

"My, my," the butler says to you in his sweetly erotic voice, "What have we here?"

You don't respond, but your heart is beating wildly in your chest as the butler places down the candelabra on a nearby table and approaches you. You can see that his features are well defined even in this dim lighting; that raven hair framing those high cheekbones and those strikingly red eyes.

"Someone thought she could intrude upon the Phantomhive ball unannounced," the butler says to you with his face pressed to yours, and in this moment you are overwhelmed by his masculine scent. He smells of expensive cologne and something a little more, something that makes you want to rest your head on his shoulder just so you can breathe him in.

"What a shame that such a lady must be punished," the butler breathes into your ear, and you can _feel_ him smirking at the shiver that runs through your body at his words.

The butler is kneeling in front of you on one knee and he raises one gloved hand to his mouth in order to pull it off with his teeth, letting it drop softly onto the floor. His warm fingers trace the base of your neck, and his mouth soon follows, his pointed teeth nipping lightly at the skin between your neck and shoulder. The sensation makes you murmur in delight, to which the butler responds by fondling your breast through the fabric of your dress.

"I'm afraid that I haven't any patience when it comes to punishing a guest," the butler says, moving his mouth from your neck to your breast and sucking at the nipple through the fabric.

The sensation is foreign to you and it simultaneously frightens and excites you, but as you watch the handsome butler drag his tongue across your breast with his eyes closed you start to think that being punished might not be so bad after all.

The butler is now lifting up your skirts and removing your undergarments, leaving you quivering with anticipation. Slowly, gently, the butler presses his fingers you and works your clit while he sucks on patches of skin on your neck. His pace is maddeningly slow and you tilt your hips up to meet his touch, hoping that he will give you the faster friction that you desire. Instead the butler leaves your clit and makes his way lower, prodding gently until one of his fingers is fully sheathed inside of you.

"So wet," he says, blowing softly into your ear. "How eager you must be for me to punish you."

The walls of your insides are clamped tight around his finger as he pushes and pulls, mimicking the action of sex. His still gloved hand comes to press at your clit, his thumb rubbing vigorously across it and working it into hardness. The motions of his hands on your most sensitive areas has you gasping for breath as he continues and you quietly pant out for more, to which the butler responds by inserting a second finger and you moan softly as you are gently stretched. You start to feel a quiver in your belly as the tension rises, and you move your hips against the butler's expert fingers and you feel close, so close t that forbidden pleasure that no man has ever made you feel before when the butler removes his hands completely, leaving you to cry out in disappointment.

"What kind of butler would I be if I didn't punish you properly?" he says to you while smirking, then leaves your side to retrieve a candle from the candelabra which he then blows out. He returns to your side and your eyes are wide with confusion until you feel the butler slowly, gently inserting what must be the candle inside you and you flush with embarrassment.

"Only a candle and yet your body is so receptive to a mere object," the butler purrs against you as he works the candle deeper inside you. "But it feels so good," he continues, rotating the base of the candle inside you, "that you can't help yourself. How humiliating."

Your face is red with a heat that the butler cannot see in such a dimly lit room, but you refuse to give in, refuse to make any sounds of pleasure that will confirm the butler's words even as your walls clamp tighter around the object inside you.

The butler leaves your neck and soon disappears under your skirts, and you gasp in surprise as his warm, wet tongue strokes lovingly against your clit, finally forcing a moan past your lips.

"Oh!"

The butler continues pushing and pulling the candle inside of you while he wraps his mouth around your sensitive clit and sucks with a force that makes you push your hips up into his face. You grind yourself against his mouth and your hips lift higher and higher while the butler pleasures you with sloppy licks and sucks of your genitals, the wet sounds coming from under your skirts arousing you further until your body tightens and snaps. You moan in pleasure as the tension is at long last released while the butler continues to pleasure you.

The butler gives one final lick to your clit and withdraws the candle from your body, now slick with your fluids and replaces it with two of his fingers. He returns from under your skirts to speak into your ear as he prepares you for what is yet to come.

"I do so enjoy punishing a guest."

You listen as the butler slowly pops the buttons on his trousers, revealing himself to you. You look away in embarrassment, not quite ready to look at what you have only read of in books.

The butler presses you gently down onto your back, removing his fingers and straddling your hips. He nips at your neck as he pushes your skirts up and away, revealing your lower anatomy and slowly, carefully pushing himself inside. You gasp at the sensation of being stretched, but the butler is kind and patient and moves not until you have finished gasping from the pain.

"My lady is a virgin," purrs the butler as he slowly pulls himself out of your entrance, then makes his way back inside. "What a wonderful surprise."

You lay underneath the butler softly gasping while he has his way with you, pulling out and inserting himself in long, slow strokes. The sensation of being full has grown on you and soon you are panting underneath the butler, asking him for more.

"I suppose you have been punished enough," says the butler, and his ungloved hand reaches between your bodies to rub at your clit. You moan in excitement as he rubs the little nub hard and fast, the delicious friction bringing you closer to orgasm as the butler picks up his pace and gradually thrusts into you faster.

The butler is panting above you and it arouses you the way he lets out a moan into your ear, expressing his appreciation of your body. You can feel his sweat on your neck and his effort has strengthened the manly scent of his cologne, leaving your sensitive nose overwhelmed with his essence.

Both of you are panting now as he rubs your clit hard and fast, and you can feel your second orgasm coming as your body tightens around his hardened flesh inside you.

"That's it," says the butler as he continues thrusting inside of you, "come for me."

Within seconds you are coming a second time, loudly moaning your pleasure as the butler continues to slam into you while you orgasm. Soon the butler is in a frenzy, tightly gripping your shoulders while he thrusts hard and fast inside you. Suddenly he buries himself deep as he releases inside you, moaning his pleasure as he does so.

The butler withdraws from your body and you can feel your mixed fluids leaking out of you and onto the floor beneath you. You wait in silence as the butler redresses himself, then turns to face you, gently stroking your cheek.

"I hope my lady has learned her lesson?" questions the butler with a devious smile.

Not at all, you tell the butler, not at all.


End file.
